


Lost

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [24]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Future lumax, Future mileven, Gen, Kind of shipping mileven's daughter and lumax's son, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mileven and lumax kids playing in the woods and they get lost- Tumblr prompt





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at names but just go with it :)

It had started innocently enough, playing football in the field near the woods with Emily and Tom Sinclair. But the ball had rolled into the woods, and suddenly the two Wheeler kids were lost.

“We shouldn't be here…” Sarah grabbed her little brother's hand, the dark trees looming over them. “Jamie, stay close.”

“We should find Emily and Tom.” He murmured, squeezing on to his sister's hand a little too tightly. He was only 7, and Sarah was barely 9, they shouldn't have been out here alone. But no, they'd insisted they were old enough to play outside and not just someone's backyard. 

They'd wandered too far away from the trail, unable to see the ball. They'd tried to go back the way they came but everything looked the same.

“Mom's gonna kill us.” Jamie sniffed, holding back his tears. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't. 

“Hey,” Sarah bent down so she was eye level with him. “We're gonna be ok.” She wrapped her arms around him. “We're gonna be ok.”

The woods in Hawkins were not that big and if you kept walking, eventually you'd make it out to the other side of town. But if you're not even 10 years old, they seemed endless.

After another 5 minutes of walking, they heard rustling. 

“Get behind me.” Sarah shoved Jamie behind her, looking around for something to protect herself with. Her eyes landed on a stick that had fallen from a tree, and decided it was better than nothing. (Even if it would snap at the slightest of pressure. She really did inherit her father's inability to pick decent weapons…)

“Aaaaaah!” They both screamed, Sarah frantically waving the stick around with her eyes closed. 

But whatever was attacking them was also screaming. 

Slowly, she opened her eyes and a sighed in relief. It was only Emily and Tom Sinclair.

“Tom!” Sarah dropped the stick and wrapped her arms around Tom, but quickly withdrew when she realised what she'd done. 

Tom was the same age as her. Well, Sarah was actually 10 months and 11 days older than him and would not let him forget it. Ever.

“You scared us!” Emily shoved Jamie. She towered over him despite being a year younger. Everyone laughed because Mike was so tall but his son was so small. Mike always told him to ignore what people say, because he was small when he was Jamie's age, but at 13 he had a growth spurt, so maybe Jamie will too (but either way, El was small, and she was anything but weak.)

“Where did you go?!” Tom looked between Jamie and Sarah. “We looked for you but we got lost.”

“We tried to find our way back to you.” Sarah looked down, kicking the ground with her muddy converses.

“Well, we're not going to get anywhere if we just stand around yelling at each other.” Tom put his hands on his hips.

Sarah looked up, “I'm not yelling!” She yelled. “I mean…” she lowered her volume, “I'm not yelling.”

She began pacing, thinking out loud. “Ok, so we're lost.”

“We knew that already genius.” Jamie sat on the floor, not caring how dirty it was.

Sarah ignored him. “And we need to try and go back the way we came. But everything looks the same…”

She stopped pacing and grabbed at her hair in frustration. “I don't know...if only we had some kind of compass or map or something!”

“I'm hungry.” Jamie complained and Emily rummaged in her pocket. 

Something round fell out her pocket when she took out the candy bar.

“Three musketeer?” She held out the half eaten bar and Jamie took it. 

“Thanks.”

“Em, what's that?” Tom picked up the round object that fell out her pocket.

She shrugged. “I don't know, some clock dad gave me. But it doesn't even work. The minute hand just moves around.”

“Emily you idiot!” Tom yelled, “It's a compass not a clock!”

“Oh…” she looked down.

“You know how to use it?” Sarah raised an eyebrow and Tom sheepishly looked away.

“Yeah? No…”

She held out her hand and he passed it to her. “Didn't Uncle Dustin teach you about it? Here. We need to head north.”

Everyone looked at her in confusion. 

“If we head north we can find the train tracks. And just follow them until we get back to town.”

“Oh.” They all nodded in agreement.

“You know, you're actually pretty smart.” Tom smiled and Sarah returned it shyly.

“Thanks…” she felt herself blushing and shook her head, changing the conversation. “Right. Let's head this way.”

They made it home, all agreeing to not mention their adventure to their parents. This would be something between them. Between friends.


End file.
